dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Blackhawk Vol 1 53
** ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * Desert Raiders * Alice Lassler * Hamilton Lassler * Golden Monarch's Jehad Fanatics Other Characters: * High Commissioner (wears a fez) Locations: * ** Wilderness ** Items: * Mummy of the Golden Monarch (actually a speaking robot w/ superhuman strength) Vehicles: | Writer2_1 = Paul Gustavson | Penciler2_1 = Paul Gustavson | Inker2_1 = Paul Gustavson | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Paul Gustavson | StoryTitle2 = Chop Chop: "Fox Hunt" | Synopsis2 = Chop Chop gets invited to a fox hunt by Mrs. Reginald Vanderhoof of Moneysunk Inn, Mahwah, NJ. Not knowing anything about fox hunts, Chop Chop consults Confucius, where he reads, "When something foxy going on, use head." Chop Chop has trouble with his horse. It bucks him off and he hits the fox with his head, knocking them both out. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * Mrs. Reginald Vanderhoof Locations: * Mahwah, ** Moneysunk Inn | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Bill Ward | Inker3_1 = Bill Ward | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | StoryTitle3 = Disaster Island | Synopsis3 = The Blackhawks are returning to Blackhawk Island when they see a new island nearby. On the island, two men see the planes and go through a trap door. The island is really camouflage for a submarine. When the Blackhawks land, the island has disappeared. That night, Chop-Chop goes for a midnight snack, as Lorac orders the sub to surface next to Blackhawk Island. They plan to loot the Blackhawks, but decide to kidnap Chop Chop instead. The next morning, the fake island rams a ship and takes its cargo. As the Blackhawks are evacuating the ship's crew to the mainland, they get a ransom demand ($10,000!) for Chop Chop, by radio. The captain of the cargo ship helps Blackhawk get a ship ready and starts a rumor the ship is carrying uranium. When the submarine crashes into the ship, Blackhawk sneaks onboard and recues Chop Chop while the others defeat Lorac's men. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * Lorac, submarine pirate ** his submarine crew Other Characters: * two steamship crews Locations: * Vehicles: * Blackhawk * Lorac's submarine w/ fake island superstructure * steam freighter * steam freighter | Editor5_1 = Al Grenet | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Bill Ward | Inker5_1 = Bill Ward | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = | StoryTitle5 = Death's Comet | Synopsis5 = A scientist, Dr. Moorhead is sentenced to the gas chamber for selling hydrogen bomb secrets to the enemy. However, he creates some explosives, using the cellulose from a deck of cards, and escapes. Several days later, a woman delivers a message from Moorhead. He threatens to destroy the world unless the United World Council surrenders to him. When Blackhawk scoffs at this, the woman warns him to watch the night sky. In the evening, the Blackhawks are doing just that when Blackhawk and Olaf realize that Smalley's Comet is a million miles closer than it should be. Within a few days, the comet appears as large as the moon, causing destructive tides and winds. An eruption on the ocean floor causes a tsunami which forces the Blackhawks to evacuate Blackhawk Island. This is followed by more eruptions, floods, earthquakes and heat waves. Finally, as the United World Council and their council of scientists realize that Moorhead must be using a gravity ray, he broadcasts an ultimatum across every wavelength. A riot immediately begins outside the UN building. Realizing that the mob organized too quickly to be a coincidence, the Blackhawks spot the woman who first delivered Moorhead's threat. They take to their planes and follow her. Blackhawk's plane flies into the gravity beam, but he manages to land, defeat Moorhead's men, and capture Moorhead and the girl before the rest of his men arrive. Smalley's Comet returns to a safe orbit, and the Blackhawks begin repairs on Blackhawk Island. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * Dr. Moorhead ** Femme Fatale Henchwoman *** many agents Other Characters: * Locations: * * ** Headquarters ** Items: * Smalley's Comet * Moorhead's Gravity-Multiplier Beam Vehicles: * Blackhawk | Notes = * At the end of the last story in the , the Blackhawks were in Egypt. * The villains in The Golden Mummy are agents of a foreign power, but the terms "Comrade" and "Red" do not appear. * In Disaster Island, the pirate submarine crew are captured alive, which was rarely the case. * In Death's Comet, Earth is wracked with destructive tides and winds, ocean volcanoes, a tsunami, more eruptions, floods, earthquakes, and heat waves, as the result of an approaching comet. This wave of catastrophes is never mentioned again. ** Also Blackhawk's Lockheed F-90B is destroyed. * Also featured in this issue of Blackhawk was: "Dancing Skeletons" {text story). | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}